Second Trimester
by TheFandomrandom
Summary: *added the Birth on 11/5/19* Set a few months after "All Out War", and Carl is ALIVE. Michonne is five months pregnant and Alexandria is rebuilding after war with the Saviors. Her second trimester is wearing Rick out but in a good way. Smut and fluff, my two favorite things.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. I'm new to the TWD fandom and this is my first fanfic for this show. I binge watched all the episodes over the last month and I'm addicted to Richonne. I decided to try a one shot to see if I could get the hang of the characters before I take a stab at a full length story. Hope you all enjoy and please feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you think! I'm excited about writing more of this fabulous super couple. I'm big on fluff and smut as a heads up :)**

 **I'm also on tumblr thefandomrandom18 if you want to follow. I'll probably be posting stories and ideas there as well!**

* * *

Michonne laid against the headboard rubbing her pregnant belly. A small smile played at her lips as she caressed the small bump that seemed to pop over the past few days. There were definitely things that she could be concerned about. Negan was being held prisoner and Alexandria was in shambles after the dust settled from the war a few months ago. It would take some time to rebuild everything to how it was but their house was slowly coming back together thanks to all of the supplies from the Sanctuary. But all of that didn't matter now. Not at that moment. She was just overjoyed to be pregnant.

Her baby was ok.

Her kids were ok.

Rick was ok.

She was carrying Rick's child. She chuckled to herself thinking about their bumpy past. They were at each other's throats in the beginning and he had almost brokered a deal to trade her to the Governor. In her wildest dreams, she never thought they would end up here. During those lonely days and nights, wandering the woods with two walkers on a chain, she thought she was destined to be alone. The next world brought her something that she never thought she would have again, a family.

The sound of a dish hitting the floor jerked her body to attention. Just as she was about to reach for her sword Rick called out to her. "Sorry about that. Coffee cup slipped. Everything is ok so you can put the weapon down."

She laughed and shook her head. After these couple of years, he knew her so well. There hasn't been a day that's gone by since the world changed, that she hasn't instantly flinched at an unrecognizable sound. Putting on her slippers, she went down the stairs wearing just a tank top and shorts that stopped just under her ass. It was a favorite garment of Rick's that she never wore outdoors. The house was deceptively quiet with Carl working with Enid on rebuilding efforts and Judith with Gabriel and the other kids.

As she entered the kitchen, she gasped at the sight of him. Shirtless, he only had on his worn jeans that hung low enough to show off the V under his abs that led to her second favorite part of his body. The first of course was his enchanting eyes.

Rick bent down to finish cleaning up the mess. "I told you it was all good," he said in that deep Southern drawl she loved so much.

"I know. Maybe I just wanted to see you," she responded flirtatiously, leaning against the wall beside him.

As he finished picking up the glass, he glanced up. "I thought you were nap—-." Her attire or lack thereof stopped him in his tracks.

"What was that?" She asked, crossing one ankle over the other showing off her long legs.

"Umm."

She walked slowly towards him, taking the paper from him with the broken glass and threw it in the nearby trash can. "Cat got your tongue?"

Rick licked his lips. "Not quite yet but I sure hope so."

Michonne pulled down her shirt as if she was fixing it but really wanted to bring his attention to the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. In her white tank top, he could practically see through it. Her dark nipples seemed to stay hard these days and the friction of them rubbing against the soft cotton almost made her moan out loud. "How much longer until the kids come back?"

He couldn't help but laugh at her, knowing exactly what was on her mind. For the past three weeks she had been on him every chance she had. "They will be gone a few more hours," he said pulling her close to him. Once her nipples grazed against his chest, the moan she had been holding slipped out. His dick began to respond immediately. "I thought you were going to take a nap. You need to rest."

"I slept for almost an hour."

Rick cocked his eyebrow at her in disbelief.

Once again he knew better. "Okay it was more like 30 minutes but I can't sleep," she whined. Her hands slid down his back and he shivered from the contact. "Why don't you come to bed with me and maybe I can rest?" Her request was followed by a kiss on his chest and neck letting him know exactly what she had in mind.

"I have the feeling if we go upstairs we aren't going to rest." His head leaned back giving her more access as he gripped her waist, playing with the hem of her shirt. It was tight on her bump now and he loved the sight of her pregnant. Michonne was always attractive to him but now seeing her carry their child gave him a sense of male pride that he couldn't describe. "You know I want you to start taking it easy."

"Mhmm." She ignored his words and continued to kiss every inch of him she could. God, her man was sexy. She loved every part of his body. As a leader of the community, he was authoritative, as a father he was protective and as a lover he was affectionate and attentive. Since finding out she was pregnant, her love and admiration for him grew infinitely. "I love you."

Rick pulled back to make eye contact with her, taken aback by the emotion in her voice. "You sure everything ok?" The tears were brimming her eyelids and he was immediately concerned. "Did something happen?"

"No no," she said quickly swiping the stupid tears away. "I think it's just the hormones."

Rick studied her a little longer making sure there was nothing else there. Instead of saying anything, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. They swayed back and forth for a few moments when Rick felt her hand rub his crotch and laughed in her ear. "A lady with a one track mind."

"Always," she purred and Rick realized he was losing the battle. Not that he minded. Any time that he spent inside her was time well spent.

His lips melded against hers in a soul searing kiss. Her lips parted to allow him entry and she immediately felt the deep pang low in her belly. Instantly her shorts were drenched. Rick's kiss had the ability to make her come. He was as passionate when he made love as he was at war. Just the right contrast between tenderness and intensity.

There were no more words spoken as he guided her over to the table in their dining room distracting her with his magnificent lips. Speechless, Michonne watched as he pulled one of the chairs from the table and sat down patting his thighs for her to sit down. Her eyebrow arched in amusement. So that's how he wanted it. Being in control of his pleasure was never something she backed down from. As soon as she straddled him, the table's edge softly kneading her back, she began to undo his belt buckle. "You know you really should've taken this off before you sat down. It would've been much easier."

Rick laughed as his mouth claimed her again and he reached beneath her shorts, amused and turned on when he realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. There were no barriers between his fingers and the place he loved to be the most, inside her. "You definitely came down here on a mission," he said as his fingers began to glide along her bare mound. She was already drenched for him and his dick was at full attention. "Shit you feel good." He slipped two fingers inside of her and she began to grind on his lap.

Unable to keep her focus on getting him undressed, she placed her hands on his shoulders bucking against the feel of his hand. "Shit," she cursed. Her senses were on high alert. His smell, his touch, his voice. She felt like she was already on the brink and they hadn't even gotten to the main event.

"Take your shirt off."

Michonne moaned at the sound of his voice. Commanding, deep and that raspy whisper that drove her wild. The shirt was off in a second. Just as she was about to lean in and devour his delectable lips again she stopped in her tracks. Rick was staring at her and his chest was heaving with his deep breaths. "Rick what is it?"

He shook his head but didn't say anything. Her insecurity began to creep in. Although she had just begun to show in the middle of her second trimester, pregnancy had other effects on her body. Her breasts were fuller, her nipples were bigger and constantly hard and her ass had gotten bigger (which she was sure wasn't an issue for him). Once she began to squirm under his gaze, he put his hand on her hips and stopped her.

"Hold on a second."

Rick took a deep breath and began to rub her belly. When he looked up at her she was stunned. His crystal blue eyes were so vulnerable as if he was in awe of what he saw. They had never talked about his previous experiences with pregnancy but he looked at her as if it was his first experience.

"Sorry." He said in a hoarse whisper and placed a soft kiss on her belly. "It's just—I can't believe we created this."

Her heart almost burst at the seams. The last time she was pregnant was full of worry at the surprise of finding out she was expecting right after she finished grad school. "Yeah I know what you mean," she assured him. Thoughts of her precious Andre began to creep in but she pushed the sadness away choosing only to remember the good times. She caressed his cheek and he leaned into her touch. "It's you in there."

He smiled and kissed her belly again. "Hey in there. I don't know if you can hear me yet. I'm your daddy."

Rick was mesmerized at the thought of what a child with Michonne would be like. Both times when Lori was pregnant there were no moments like this. Judith was his baby girl and he loved her with all his heart, but when she was inside of Lori she was a constant reminder of the betrayal that almost cost him his life. Carl was unexpected and he spent most of her pregnancy worrying about making ends meet.

Michonne was strong, capable and every time he looked at her he was filled with a love like he had never experienced before with another woman. He loved his ex-wife, but they were young and even enduring circumstances much less stressful than the end of the world, they couldn't seem to find their way back to each other.

With Michonne it was different. It had always been different. Not just because of the dire circumstances. But because everything they endured always brought them closer together. "You really think it's a clone of me in there?"

"Yep." She ran her hands through his hair, one of her favorite things to do to relax him.

"How?"

"Well. He is really stubborn. Waits until I fall asleep to wake up no matter how much I try to get him to settle down. But loves when I read or talk to him. It seems to relax him."

Rick laughed, rubbing her belly with one hand and her lower back with the other. "You still think it's a boy?"

"Absolutely. What do you think?"

"I wouldn't mind a boy. Finally balance out some of the female energy around here," he joked earning him a playful slap on the arm.

"If you think this little boy is going to swing the pendulum of power in this house away from me and Judith, you're in for a lot of disappointment my friend."

Sated, Rick kissed in between her breasts and then her chest. "Thank you."

"For getting knocked up? I think you did that," she joked trying to lighten the mood. He had gone serious all of a sudden and she wasn't sure why.

There were no words to make her understand how he felt watching her carry their child. The emotions ranged from giddy to terrified. So many times Carl and Judith had been in danger and he felt helpless and out of his mind. But even with their safety constantly being compromised, he was grateful for the time he had with them and hopeful that another child was one more step to getting the world back to where it needed to be. A world where the living would outnumber the dead. His eyes met hers hoping she would understand exactly what he was trying to say. "No," he squeezed her hand. " _Thank_ you."

Before she could respond, Rick pushed his chair back and helped her stand. The shorts hit the floor in one swift motion and he quickly rid himself of his jeans and boxers. Pushing them to his ankles, he reached for her hand and guided her back on his lap. His lips wasted no time nipping and sucking on her full lips. "I love you so much."

Michonne gasped as her senses were firing on all cylinders. His kiss was full of lust, greed and love. She rose up, positioned herself at the tip of his impressive length and slowly sunk down.

"Ahhh," he groaned, sucking in a breath. His reaction spurred her on. Usually she needed a minute to get herself adjusted, but she wanted nothing more to make love to her man. Rick dug his fingers into her hips as she took him on a ride. Air was hard to capture, he was completely blown away by the feel of her. Soft skin in direct contrast to her fervid movements that were quickly bringing him to the edge. Not one to be outdone, he dipped his head and took a mouthful of her right breast, sucking on her pert nipple.

Michonne threw her head back, the sensation of his tongue and dick proving to be too much. As an added bonus, Rick licked his thumb and poised it at her sensitive nub. Her head shot up to look at him. That cocky grin of his was back. He knew he had her. It wouldn't be too much longer before she exploded around him. She upped the ante by moving around in circles. Deep, long strokes that drove him mad. His eyes rolled back in his head as he continued to suck harder on her breast.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," she cried out. There was no staving off her orgasm. She climbed higher and higher, her walls clenching around him with every crash of her hips against his pelvis.

Rick began to pant, his heart racing. "Come on baby, you know you want to," he whispered in her ear. That's all it took.

"Oh Rick, shit!" She screamed, thankful that their house was empty. Her hips jerked erratically as she came and a few seconds later he followed.

"Christ," he grunted. He spilled deep inside of her as he rode out his long orgasm. Michonne wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him in a tight hug as their breathing evened out.

"You're going to end up killing me before this pregnancy is over," he whispered kissing her shoulder. "I think I'm too old for all this sex."

She arched her eyebrow and leaned back to look at him. "Are you complaining?"

"Hmm, not a chance."

Relaxed and exhausted, she managed to stand up and retrieve her shorts. The garment was quickly knocked out of her hands. "Hey what are you doing?"

There would be the rest of the day for him to help with clean up and other responsibilities, for now he just wanted another quiet moment alone with his wife. "Sit back down, just for a minute."

With no hesitation, she sat back in his lap playing with his curls and placing playful kisses on the tip of his nose. Every inch of his body was her playground but she especially loved the not so obvious parts. Rick was sexy, there was no doubt about that. That bow legged walk, soft brown curls, the piercing blue eyes; but she really enjoyed the not so obvious parts like his nose, his cheek with the faint dimple and his strong arms. All the parts of him with some type of scar, a reminder of everything he had been through to protect his family. The trait that made her fall head over heels in love with him long before she even realized it.

Only a couple of minutes had passed before she felt a sharp movement in her stomach that made her jump. "Oh my god. Did you—"

"Yes, I did." Rick grinned as he maneuvered his hand across her expanded midsection, willing their child to kick him again. "C'mon son, one more time."

Michonne beamed hearing him finally admit she was right, that the baby she was carrying was a boy.

Their son.

After a moment, she felt him kick again and Rick laughed heartily. More carefree than she had ever seen him apart from their "honeymoon" when the baby was conceived. For a brief second, all the worries in the world seemed to be off his shoulders. These were the moments she cherished the most.

"Have you started to think of names yet?" She asked him in an attempt to keep the mood light.

He kissed her belly again, leaning back to settle in the chair as if someone couldn't walk into the door and find them naked at any moment. "No but I have a feeling you have."

"Maybe."

"I knew it. I'm sure whatever you decide will be fine," he offered diplomatically. "I didn't name Carl and Judith, not sure if I'm any good at it."

"It's really not that hard." She gave him another quick peck on the nose and just stared at him for a few moments before standing up. The surprise she kept from him was that she wanted their son to be named after him. As Abraham once said, _the world is going to need Rick Grimes._ It may as well have two.

"I'm going to take a shower, wanna join me?"

It was official. Her second trimester was going to kill him but what a way to go.

"I'm right behind you."


	2. Chapter 2

Michonne maneuvered through the kitchen trying to ignore her discomfort. Everything hurt. Her back, her feet, her head. She was due any day now based on her doctor's calculations. If she had good wits about her she would be laid up somewhere taking a nap, but that was out of the question thanks to nesting. Every time she tried to relax she kept thinking of something else around the house that needed to be done. Right now, it was organizing can goods in the pantry that needed her undivided attention. It was all going well until she saw a half opened can of peaches sitting on the bottom row that she knew was Carl's doing. Shaking her head, she threw the rest out but not before a random craving hit her hard.

"Hey," she yelled from the kitchen. "Can one of you go get me a few apples from the pantry?"

"I'll go," the Grimes men yelled back in unison. "Carl what are you doing?" Rick hissed, reaching for his boots on the opposite side of the couch. Carl quickly put Judith down on the floor to make a hasty retreat. "Don't worry dad I got it."

"No I'll go," he said trying not to sound desperate. The truth was Michonne had been driving them all crazy the past week between the constant cleaning, cravings and drill seargent attitude. "You need to watch your sister anyway."

Carl rolled his eyes, speaking in a harsh whisper pointing at Judith. "Look at her dad. She's practically volunteering to go herself. She's coming right behind me." Rick looked down and sure enough even his baby girl seemed to want to escape too. Sighing, he scrubbed his hand down his face and admitted defeat. "Fine. Go ahead. I'll take one for the team." With Judith in one hand and his hat in the other, Carl opened the door to leave but not before smiling and getting one last jab in. "I mean honestly dad you should be taking all of them for the team considering you're the one who got us into this."

"Go." Rick shuffled him out of the door, smirking at his offspring's sense of humor.

Despite the awful mental picture that was conjured up when he thought about how Michonne and his dad were having a baby, Carl was excited about having another sibling. It wasn't easy to haul Judith around when they were on the road but the despair he felt when he thought she died at the prison was something he never wanted to feel again. She was the last piece of his mother that he had left. Now with Michonne having a baby, their family seemed complete. Maggie had just given birth a few months ago and the community had somewhat returned to order. It seemed like they were on the road to normalcy again. As normal as it could be...all things considering. Things started to seem a little more like before the war with the Saviors, when there was a sliver of time that it wasn't complete chaos. "Did one of you guys—oh," Michonne started but stopped when she saw Carl was gone and Rick was standing with his boot half on. "So I take it Carl went." Rick kicked off the boot and sat on the arm of the sofa. "Yeah. Him and Judith went. They should be back in a few minutes."

"Oh." She wiped her hand on the towel surveying the living room to see if there was anything she needed to clean. He followed her line of sight and chuckled. "No there's nothing you need to do. It's spotless. Whole damn house is spotless." She put her hand on her hips, a smile tugging the corner of her lips. "I'm not that bad am I?" Feeling a little sorry for her, he held out his arms for her to join him. Michonne hesitantly waddled into his embrace. "You didn't answer my question," she pointed out, her voice muffled against his neck. "Look around." He pulled back so he could look her in the eyes. He loved it when she was a little pouty. "Even Judith jumped at a chance to get out of here." Laughing, she fell back into his arms, reveling in his scent. While her second trimester was consumed with lust for her husband, she could only describe the past couple of months in one word.

Love.

The closer she got to delivering the baby the more she wanted to be around him and the kids.

Their kids.

"Things are about to get a little hectic when the baby comes. I just wanted to spend as much time with them as I can." Rick smiled into her hair and maneuvered her toward the sofa to sit on his lap. She gave him a skeptical look. "C'mon you're not that heavy. I figure I can bench press about 220, you're not there yet are you?" That comment earned him a slap across the chest as she giggled.

She sat down and he whispered in her ear. "You sure didn't mind sitting on my lap the other night." The change in his voice always had the same effect on her. Her lower belly tightened, her core ached. The baby moved, kicking her just a bit in her ribs. "That's different," she said, kissing a trail from his neck to his cheek. "I had a little something helping to absorb the weight so it wasn't all on your lap."

Rick moaned as her tongue continued to explore his throat slowly moving down through the sparse hairs on his chest. "A little something hunh?" He grinded his growing erection against her leg as her mouth met his. "Maybe someone needs a reminder."

"I don't think so," she laughed and fell back on the sofa leaving just her legs draped across his lap. Turned on, he began to rub her thighs, kneading the soft flesh. The long purple maxi dress she wore was meant to hang almost to her ankles but thanks to the size of her baby bump it fell just past her knees. His fingers played with the hem, slowly moving higher. "You sure about that?" Goosebumps covered her mahogany skin as her breathing turned shallow. "Yeah."

"Hmm you don't sound that convincing Mrs. Grimes." And now he had gone and done it. He knew how much hearing him call her that turned her on. The satisfied smirk on his face told her so. Leaving one hand on her thigh, his right hand touched her belly and began to rub back and forth. "Hey you. This is your dad here. I know you're enjoyin' yourself in there but we hope you come on out. Your brother and sister can't wait to meet you. I can't wait to meet you." When he lifted his head, he saw the same awestruck look on Michonnes face that she had whenever he talked to their baby. Tears pooled in her eyes and he wasn't sure how much of it was hormones and how much was just her. "If I'm being honest, I really need you to get here because your mom is driving us all crazy so do your old man a solid and if you see a bag of water, Break it."

Michonne kicked her leg aiming to catch his face but missed. "Ha ha ha very funny. Don't act like you don't like seeing me barefoot and pregnant."

"It's not you being barefoot and pregnant thats the problem." His hand caressed the smooth skin of her thigh again. "It's you cleaning up everything in sight and keeping me and the kids prisoner in this house that I have a problem with.

"Prisoner? Oh don't be so dramatic."

Seeking comfort, she shifted back more indirectly giving him more access to his favorite place. Rick took full advantage. "You know they say sex can help bring on labor," he said kissing her legs as his hands maneuvered underneath her dress. Her throaty chuckle turned into a moan as his fingers touched her damp panties. Initially she was a little self conscious because she could no longer fit the sexy undergarments that she used to wear for him. With no warning, Rick pulled her panties to the side and caressed her clit in one fluid motion. She arched her back, her belly sticking out more as her legs tingled. "God Rick that feels good." The slick sounds of her wetness spurred Rick on. His fingers curled inside of her and her legs began to quiver. Getting close, she tried to warn him but was cut off by the sound of footsteps on the porch. Unable to move as fast as she used to, her legs wouldn't close in time and her head popped up to see Rick focused on the matter at hand. "Ri-"

"C'mon dad REALLY?!" Carl barked in annoyance. He stepped behind the door shielding himself and Judith. "Don't you guys ever stop?" Michonne was mortified and Rick's aggravation quickly turned to laughter when he saw her face. "Babe it's fine." Hiding behind her hands, she started groaning when she couldn't sit up on her own. "Hold on Carl. Give us a second," she yelled. Rick stood up chuckling, holding his hand out to her. "He didn't see anything. Your belly hides it all." Michonne scowled and pushed his hand away determined to get up on her own. "I'm glad you find this funny. He may be scarred for life."

"Kid's been shot twice. I think he'll get over it." Using the sofa pillow for leverage, she was able to finally sit up and straighten up to look decent. "Ok you can come in."

To her surprise, Rick walked into the kitchen as Carl walked through the door leaving her to face him alone. It was like their first time all over again when they walked out into the hallway and Carl was standing there. At least that time she wasn't in the middle of the act. "I got your apples," he gave her the sack while putting Judith on the floor. "Don't worry I didn't see anything," he said nonchalantly as he headed for the stairs. Michonne rolled her eyes and tried to wash away the feelings of embarrassment. The smell of the apples quickly changed her focus and kickstarted her hunger all over again. It would be much later tonight before she had the opportunity to get her husband's hands on her, so she would focus on fulfilling her other craving.

Judith walked over to the bag and grabbed one of the apples inside. "A-ppa." Michonne smiled down at her daughter happy with the way her language was developing. She had turned into quite the chatterbox feeling the need to pronounce the name of everything she touched or saw. "That's right sweet girl. Apple." She kissed her cheek as Judith got louder and louder. "Appa Appa."

"Can I have a bite?" She opened her mouth playfully and Judith fed it to her. "Thank you, that's delicious." The toddler giggled and held it up for her to take another bite. As Judith brushed her curly blonde hair out of her face, Michonne took all of her in. From what she remembered of Lori the few times she looked at Carl's picture, the little girl was starting to resemble her mom. Biologically, she didn't have any of Rick's traits but she certainly had his determination. Learning more and more words these days, she was becoming a bit more feisty and steadfast in whatever she wanted. And for a moment Michonne's view changed. What would it be like to have another little girl in the house with her dad's eyes that would also have him wrapped around his finger? "What do you think about it being a girl?" she asked, kissing Judy on the forehead.

"Oh please no," Carl added coming down the stairs. "I thought you said you thought it was a boy." Sitting next to her, he adjusted the pillow behind her on the sofa so she could be more comfortable. He did that often. Little things to cater to her without being overly obvious about it. As he got older he was becoming more and more adverse to anything that seemed even the slightest bit mushy. "I'm still fairly certain." She leaned back against the pillow, prompting Judith to climb on the couch next to her so she could still feed her the apple. Watching her grow up and their relationship was one of her greatest joys. It was hard to believe that her first experience with Judith was snapping at Beth for asking her to hold her. She had still been so upset over Andre and couldn't move forward. It only took a few seconds of holding the baby girl in her hands before she pulled her close, tears of sadness and remembrance streaming down her face. Just like with Carl their relationship built in stages. Special in its own way apart from her brother. She was certain Judy was destined to be the only girl. The apple of her dad's eye. "You know this would be much easier if you just let the doctor tell you on the ultrasound."

Michonne tossled his hair and he playfully swatted her hand away. "We've waited this long, we can wait a few more days."

"So you really think it will be that soon?" Rick returned, carrying a small plate and knife to cut up a few of the apples. "I think it will be any minute now really." He picked Judith up and put her on his lap. "You guys know the drill?" Carl and Michonne sighed and then spoke in unison. "Yes we know." Even Judith looked a little put out. Rick never had been the biggest planner but the birth plan had been something he drilled into their heads. The bag was packed and the doctor that was normally at the Kingdom had been in Alexandria for the last month just in case. Michonne tried to apologize to the doctor for being inconvenienced but he would hear nothing of it. As usual her husband had a way of convincing people to do what he wanted. "Rick," she said softly grabbing his hand. "Everything is going to be fine." He shook himself out of it while Judith fed him an apple slice. "I know. Just making sure Carl knows he will be watching his sister and they will go next—"

"Door to Aaron's while Michonne has the baby here," Carl finished for him. "I know that labor is like super intense and you don't want to scare Judith. Or me." Rick swallowed hard and Carl lowered his head. As much as they tried not to, thoughts of what happened with Lori giving birth had gone through both of the Grimes' men heads. Rick held Judith close, thinking about the circumstances of her birth. "Everything is going to be fine," Michonne promised them. "Ok?" Carl nodded while Rick kissed her hand. "Nothing is going to happen to us except we are a going to be looking like actual Walkers with the lack of sleep from having a new baby in the house." It worked. The dark attempt at humor seemed to ease their fears a little when a knock on the door jolted their attention. "And that would be Enid," Carl said getting up. "See you guys in a little bit."

"Hey don't be out too late," Rick called out as the door shut. "Shit I think I need to have the talk with him soon." Michonne laughed at the petrified look on his face. "I'm sure it's normal around this age. When did your parents have the talk with you?" Leaning back against the couch, she stretched her legs out, one on his lap trapping a sleepy Judith against Rick's chest. "My dad thought my friend Leslie and I were dating when I was 13 because we were together all the time and decided to awkwardly approach the conversation then." Michonne yawned, her eyelids growing heavy. "So you two weren't dating?" He shook his head. "Nah. You know it actually is possible for girls and boys to just be friends."

"Yeah that's true. You and I were just friends for a long time." Rick smiled thinking back on a time that wasn't so long ago but felt like another point in time. Truthfully, he couldn't imagine a time he wasn't in love with her. Their tense past and intense present laid the groundwork for what he hoped was an amazing future. "Yeah we were. Glad we're not just that anymore though." Rubbing her leg against him affectionately, she began to rub her belly. "Me too."

Instinctively he moved to kiss her but the weight of a sleeping Judith kept him somewhat anchored. "Let me go put her down. I'll be right back." By the time he returned a few minutes later she was asleep. "You've got to be kidding me." The truth was he was hoping to finish what the kids interrupted earlier. Draping the blanket across her, he watched her for minutes. The steady rise and fall of her chest, the soft fluttering of her eyelids. He didn't have to put his hand on her heart to know that it beat in sync with his.

The house was quiet. Even Alexandria was a little too quiet for a Friday night. He peered out of the window looking for any traces of Carl and Enid. Taking one more glance at Michonne, he tiptoed onto the rebuilt porch and caught a glimpse of Maggie across the way. She was rocking her son back and forth as she paced the length of the porch. The little guy with Glen's eyes and his grandfather's name was a night owl since day one. His birth had signified a new beginning for all of them. Despite the waves of fear that would forever be at home in the pits of his heart, there was a sense of peace in seeing the world starting to right itself again.

This.

This is what they fought so hard for.

Love.

Family.

"Oh Riiiiiiiick," Michonne screamed. In an instant, he had lost all sense of himself. Forgetting she was pregnant and assuming the worst. He turned the corner and saw her bent over clutching her stomach. Carl ran down the stairs as Rick stood frozen in the doorway.

Their eyes met and he saw the mix of fear and joy as she looked down at the small puddle beneath her feet.

"My water broke."


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N:_** I wanted to get this out yesterday, the one year anniversary of the dreaded last time we saw our beloved Richonne together but alas here we are. Reminder Carl is alive in this fic and he's the age he was around season 8 and so is Judith. Here's a little something to remind us of how things should've been and hold us over until we get some information about the Rick movies.

* * *

 _"_ _My water broke"_

The room was silent for what felt like the longest ten seconds of Rick's life. He looked around from the pool of water at Michonne's feet to the stunned look on Carl's face, behind him into the night and back to Michonne. Where was the doctor? Was it too soon? Oh wait, no she was due any minute. In the back of his mind he could hear her grunting in pain and Carl inching down the steps as if he was going to run into a ghost and then suddenly he snapped back into reality.

"Ok Carl, go upstairs, pack up your sister and get out of here."

"Dad—," he started to protest.

He shot him a stern look. "Go."

Rick was at Michonne's side, his arm wrapped around her while she was hunched over. "I'm here. Everything's going to be alright. Ok?"

She nodded but was still quiet, breathing through her contractions. Without noticing, he started panting and breathing like her wanting to be as supportive as possible. "Let's get you on the sofa or do you want to go in the room?"

His words came out in a panic and he chastised himself. He needed to be calm so he tried slowing down his words hoping it would relax her too. "Do. You. Want. To go. In. The room?" He asked slower and she glared.

"I'm in labor, not deaf. I heard you," she groaned in between contractions. "Yeah let's go to the room. I've got to get out of this dress. I'm hot."

Michonne started stripping the second they made it to her old bedroom that was now more of a guest room. There was something oddly comforting about having their child in the room she occupied when she first got to Alexandria. Back then she was cautiously optimistic about their future and it was odd to be in a home again after spending so much time in less than meager accommodations. Even back then she knew she was on the cusp of something big. That she needed to figure out what she wanted. A year and a half later, she had no idea she would end up right back here but somewhere else entirely. Now she had a family and was giving birth to another child. A child with a man she loved more than she ever thought possible, especially considering their beginning. Laughter bubbled up inside of her thinking about the first time they met.

"Are you laughing?" Rick asked surprised. He threw her maxi dress across the room and helped her maneuver in the bed.

"I was just thinking about the first time—." A contraction cut her off and she breathed through it. When it was over she continued, "The first time we met."

His initial feeling of worry thinking back to the mysterious stranger that hobbled to the fence with baby formula in a shopping basket. "Hmm," his bottom lip curled up in a half smile. "Remember when you told me not to ever touch you again?"

A contraction shot straight into her lower back and she squeezed the life out of his hands in response. "Ahhh, I feel like telling you that again right now."

Sweat beaded on her brow and the first chance he had he wanted to run to the bathroom and get her a wet towel for her forehead. Ignoring the pain she was inflicting on his hand, especially considering what she was going through, he fluffed the pillows behind her and guided her to a more comfortable position. "Shit where is that damn doctor?" He asked to no one in particular. It felt like too much time had gone by but it had only been a few minutes.

The second the contraction waned, Michonne relaxed as best she could into the pillows, wishing she had some of the flavored crushed ice she enjoyed when she was in labor with Andre.

Andre.

Rick scurried to the bedroom door and almost ran right into his son. "Carl? What are you doing here? Did you go get the doctor? Why isn't he here yet?" The questions came quick fire but Carl wasn't phased.

"He's right behind me. He will be here in a minute."

His voice was so calm that Rick took notice and calmed down as well. "Ok well thank you," he said. Carl's line of sight never left Michonne. When he followed his gaze he saw Michonne's face in a mixture of pain and wonder. "Hey why don't you get over to Aaron's? I'll call you when you sister or brother is here."

Carl shook his head.

"What?"

"No," Carl responded and finally met his father's matching blue eyes.

Rick's stance changed, shuffling his feet prepared to do battle. This was non-negotiable. Birth got messy, scary. It wasn't something he wanted him to see. "Carl—"

"No dad. I'm stayin here," he said more emphatically. "I don't have to be in the room in case things get gross but I'm not leaving. Ill stay in the kitchen, go grab water or whatever is needed but I'm not leaving. I'm gonna be here for Michonne."

Michonne groaned behind him. "Let him stay."

He sighed, his fingers poked into his eye sockets trying to calm himself down. He knew a battle with Carl and his wife was one he was going to lose. Moreover, he'd seen this look on his son's face before. Right after the prison fell and he was angry yet determined to show that he could survive on his own. Even without him. When he got in these moods it was best to let things be. Especially now with what was at stake.

"Let him stay," she said again as if he was still considering.

"I am," he called behind her. "Go get her a towel for her forehead and some ice in the freezer to chew on. Might be a long labor. You can go set up in the living room if you want, just don't get in anyone's way."

Carl gave him a crooked smile, glad that he didn't fight him on it. When they first came up with the plan he did consider going to Aaron's house and doing exactly what his dad wanted, but he had an uneasy feeling over the last few days. He felt he needed to be there. Michonne had become not just his best friend but like a mother figure to him and a mom to Judith. If anything happened to her...

"Hey," Rick called after him in the hallway. He moved closer and put his hand on his shoulder. "She's gonna be fine."

Carl nodded. "I know."

Rick sighed and looked away towards the bedroom.

"She really is," Carl added feeling like his dad needed to hear it too.

The door opened, jolting them both to attention. A pristine looking Dr. Carson came through with his bag in hand. "Sorry I'm late. How far apart are the contractions?"

"About 4 minutes I think," Michonne called out from the room.

She was grateful to see him there finally and breathed a sigh of relief. Every moment she had to gather herself she felt the pain start up again, getting more and more intense in her lower back. The only good thing about the pain was that it kept her mind from drifting to thoughts about Andre and the last time she was in this exact position. Mike had been running late and she was so scared that she would have to do everything on her own.

Now post apocalypse she was surrounded by so much love from her husband and support from their friends. The irony wasn't lost on her. How at the end of the world she managed to find the type of love that she didn't think was possible anymore.

"Ok everyone step out for a second while I examine her," Dr. Carson said, unpacking his bag and putting on plastic gloves.

Rick motioned to Carl to go into the living room and he happinly obliged. "My son is out in the living room. I'm not going anywhere."

When the doctor pulled out a tool that looked like a long needle, Rick's stomach plummeted and he swallowed to keep his dinner down. It wasn't the time to be squeamish. He needed to be strong for his wife.

As a matter of compromise, he positioned himself at Michonne's head so he wouldn't have to see anything the doctor was doing.

"I have to say Michonne, I'm surprised at how quickly you are progressing. But second babies generally do come a lot faster than the first."

Michonne stopped breathing and could feel Rick tense next to her. A beat later, the doctor recognized the error of what he said and gave them a thin lipped apologetic smile. "You're about 4 centimeters dilated and 90% effaced. I think this could go for another few hours. But there will definitely be a baby by the morning."

Rick smiled, squeezing her hand and right then another contraction came.

"Shit."

"It's ok. Just breathe," he coached her. She breathed through it, focusing on the doctor taking out some supplies and readying the room. Despite her excitement, every contraction zapped the little energy she had left. She started to doze off as soon as the contraction subsided but was awakened by the sound of light knocks on the door.

"We're all clear in here," the doctor said motioning to the door. "You can have visitors again if you want to."

"Come in," Rick bellowed, not wanting to leave Michonne's side. He could've used a little nap himself.

Carl came in with a bowl of grapes, her favorite snack. "I dont know if you're supposed to eat while you are in labor but I brought these." He set them on the nightstand and stood for a second later watching them both.

He was very attentive to Lori when she was pregnant and wouldn't let Judith go after she was born. Now Michonne had the blessing of Carl's protective nature. Or maybe she always did. "Doc just checked. Everything looks good. Could be a few more hours though, if you want to get a blanket and settle yourself in the living room and get some rest. You're going to be on big brother duty pretty soon."

"Actually," Michonne sat up causing Rick to adjust, "Why don't you get your blanket and come lay down in here?"

Rick gave her a look asking if she was sure but she gave a silent nod, and held his hand. "It's fine, you will just have to get out for a minute while the doctor checks me out."

"Awesome." Carl ran out of the room to gather everything and Michonne laid on Rick's chest.

"He's worried. I know he is. You know how he gets when he's worried."

"Yeah he's a pain in the ass."

Michonne chuckled and looked up at him. "I wonder where he gets that from."

"Probably Lori."

"Yeah right."

The shadows of the past were all around but not in the way that threatened to ruin the moment. If anything it was a reminder of the broken road that led them there.

"You still thinking it's a boy?"

"I do," she confirmed. "Although I think a girl would be perfect to shake things up around here."

"You mean to drive us all out of our damn minds,"

She giggled and snuggled up under the blanket more, feeling the baby inside of her move again. "Easy there little guy."

Carl came in with a blanket, pillow and picture frame. "Don't worry, I'm going to settle myself all the way over here. You won't even know I'm here."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Rick kicked off his shoes and got under the covers with her.

"Damn," she cursed as she felt yet another contraction. This one more painful than the others.

Carl froze and then remembered the picture frame in his hand.

"Breathe," Rick said. "I'm right here. You're doing so good."

Carl walked to the dresser and put up a picture. "Here focus on this."

Squinting, Michonne tried to see what was on there. "What is it?"

Carl started to get antsy, looking for a place to set the picture where she could see it better. He settled on the nightstand on Rick's side of the bed and moved it in her line of sight. "There. See."

And she did. It was a black and white polaroid of their family. Pictures were rare in the new world but they were thankful for Carl's Polaroid camera and only took pictures when necessary because it was hard to find the film. This picture was taken on their porch not long after Michonne announced her pregnancy. After some initial concern on Carl's part, he was eventually excited and said they should take a family portrait before the baby was born. It took awhile to get Judy to sit still but that picture was the one where they were all looking at the camera. After some maneuvering with Rick having to take the pic (because he had the longest hand), they were finally able to get it done.

"Do you think this will help?" he asked when her contraction subsided.

She smiled and didn't bother to hide the tears pricking at her eyelids. "You bet it will. That's one good looking family."

Carl chuckled, adjusting the nightstand and fluffing the blankets at her feet. "Well except for dad."

"Except for me? I was tired from asking you to take off that hat a million times."

On cue, Carl took off the hat and patted down his hair, tossing the hat in the corner. "It's my signature."

"Oh please."

They napped off and on for the next couple of hours, the contractions getting more and more intense. Despite the pain and fatigue, her boys kept her sane. Carl ran to the kitchen for anything she needed and Rick never left her side. She was thankful that this was all happening in the wee hours of the night because it gave them time alone. As soon as it was daybreak and word got out that she was in labor, she was sure there would be visitors nonstop. Not that she didn't love her extended Alexandria family, but she looked forward to just spending some Grimes family time.

"You know Carl, if you're not careful, this could be you in my position."

Michonne and Carl both shot him confused looks so he clarified himself. "Ya know, you and Enid?"

"Rick!"

"Dad!"

They admonished him at the same time.

"Really dad. Subtle."

"Rick, honestly."

Rick sat up, removing his arm from around Michonne prepared to defend himself. "I'm just saying I'm a little concerned. Do we need to have the talk?"

Carl sat on the edge of the bed, flabbergasted that his dad would choose now to have this conversation. "Really dad. You wait until Mom is in labor to talk about this?"

The room went silent while Carl stood his ground about his father's poor choice of timing. It wasn't until he saw the tears in Michonne's eyes and Rick's unsure posture that he realized his slip of the tongue and tried to pull it back. "I mean—Michonne—Mom Michonne—whatever."

She was ready to hug him but another contraction hit.

"Ok, ok," Dr. Carson said as he came into the room. "It's time for me to examine her again. Everybody out. You too Rick."

Rick looked at Michonne for confirmation.

She was still gritting her teeth, coming down from the contraction. "It will be ok."

Rick and Carl went out in the hall but hovered by the door.

"I can't believe that you brought up Enid."

Rick didn't answer, instead he had his ear by the door. Michonne's groans had gotten louder and he was now concerned that something was going wrong.

"She's going to be fine," Carl said for the millionth time. He stood on the wall next to Rick. "She has to be."

"I just want him here and I want it all over."

Carl chuckled, leaning his head against the wall. "You guys are pretty sure it's a boy. Have you thought about names?"

"We threw a few things around. Nothing has really stuck though. I figured we would know when we saw him. You're named after your grandfather, my dad, I thought she could name this one after her dad, Robert. Keep the tradition."

"Well I named Judith, maybe I could name this one too."

The noise on the other side of the door had quieted down and he could hear some shuffling. He was thankful that Carl was keeping him occupied. "So you are the family baby namer hunh? Maybe that skill will come in handy when you have your own."

"Oh geez."

"Well not right now. It better not be right now."

Carl put up his hands to tell his dad to pump the brakes. "Trust me it won't be right now. If it makes you feel better, we haven't gone past first base."

Rick exhaled. "I'm relieved but that's more than I needed to know."

"Just wanted to put your mind at ease."

"I appreciate that."

The door opened and they both almost fell through it. "I figured you two hadn't gone far," the doctor said. "It's time."

Dr. Carson almost fell down as Rick charged past him. Carl stayed behind, not wanting to see something he shouldn't, so he settled on making Michonne some tea in the kitchen and grabbing some stuff from their rooms upstairs.

Meanwhile, Michonne was ready to push the second Rick was at her side. "I'm right here."

She squeezed his hand and right at the moment she felt like she couldn't go on, she looked at their family picture and mustered up some strength.

"You're almost there," the doctor coached. "Just a few more pushes."

* * *

Two hours later, Aaron knocked softly and Carl was at the front door to greet him. The sun still hadn't come up but the second Judith woke up she insisted on coming over.

"Where mommy?"

"Shhhh," Carl said taking her. "And thank you," he said to Aaron who planned to return later. "They are in the room but the baby is sleeping so you have to be quiet."

She was already down the hall holding Carl's hand and running into the room despite her brother's warnings.

"Daddy." She reached her hands up for Rick to pick her up.

"Hey there big sister. Do you want to see?"

Michonne's eyes slipped open, the baby sound asleep against her chest. "Hey munchkin."

"Hey," she said and kissed Michonne on the cheek.

Carl settled on the bed next to them and with the doctor not due back until later in the morning, the house was filled with just the five of them. Just as Michonne wanted.

"Do you want to meet your baby brother?" she asked her.

"Baby brudder," Judith said and kissed him on the forehead. A tear slid down Rick's cheek and he couldn't have been happier Michonne was sore but healthy and they finally had their son.

"So what are we going to name this little guy?"

They all looked around at each other until Judith spoke up. "Puppy."

Everyone laughed but then quieted down when the baby started to stir.

Rick ran his hands through her messy curls. "I dont think Puppy is the best choice honey. Let's try something else."

She pouted for a moment and then moved on, petting the babies mop of curly brown hair.

"Honey, did you want to name him after your dad?"

Michonne looked down at the perfect mix of her and Rick laying on her chest, full and sleepy. Although she thought it was a good idea to honor her father, she didn't feel like that was the name for her son. "I don't think so, I was thinking of another name."

"Care to share it with us?" Rick coaxed her, sitting up.

"Well Carl and I discussed it," she began.

"Oh really and where was I?"

"Probably in the REM cycle judging from how loud you were snoring," Carl said. "But we decided there's only one name that would be perfect for him. Judith meet Rick Grimes Jr., RJ for short."

"RJ?" she asked testing it out.

"We figured he should have a nickname so people don't get confused which Rick she's yelling at and something that Judith can pronounce."

Rick let the tears flow freely as he looked down at his son. Having the little boy share his name was something that he secretly wanted but didn't want to push on Michonne. The fact that her and Carl thought of it on their own and felt that his name should continue was an honor.

"What do you think dad?" Carl asked.

He shook his head, unable to talk past the thick emotion in his throat. "I like it," he finally said.

"He's perfect, just like his dad. I didn't want any other name. It's the only name I wanted for him." She kissed Rick. "How about we swap? I need to spend a little time with this cutie," she said tickling Judith.

It took a little maneuvering with Carl having to help, but Rick ended up with his baby son in his arms and Judith was cuddled against her mother.

Carl watched them together and hstood up to hide the emotion in his eyes. "Okay I have something."

Rick kissed RJ on the forehead, totally drunk on the baby. He wondered what he would be like. Would he be more like him or Michonne? He really hoped he was more like Michonne. RJ clearly had his curls and the mole near his mouth but he looked like his mom too. This world was nothing like when he grew up but he believed in it. It was one of the main reasons they agreed to have a baby.

For the future.

"Here," Carl said, snapping Rick from his thoughts. "It's Judy's old baby blanket. I found it in her closet. I think the baby should have it. What do you think Judy?"

"Yes," she emphatically agreed.

"And what else is behind your back?" Michonne asked.

Carl left them in suspense for a minute and then pulled out the Polaroid camera.

Michonne giggled. "Of course."

"Of course we have to take a family photo with the new addition. Everybody gather around."

Carl got on the bed, sticking his arm out hoping to get the best pose. Judith swatted at his hat that was blocking her way.

"Take this off," Rick said tossing it across the room.

"Hey be careful with that. Best man I know gave me that hat."

Rick was caught off guard. With all the battles he fought, and things he went through, this was one of the most emotional and rewarding days he'd had in a long time. He pulled Carl into a half hug and closer into the frame so it would be easier to get the photo.

Michonne's tears flowed friendly but she managed to smile for their photo. "What are we saying? Cheese on 3?"

"No," Rick said and gave her a quick kiss. "Family on 3."

"Ok," Carl said when he got everyone where he wanted them. "1, 2, 3,".

"Family," they all said in unison.

And when the photo emerged from the camera, it was perfect.

12


End file.
